She Died
by SShinyEspeonn
Summary: Clary is torn apart when she finds out what her "friends" really think about her. Because of this, she leaves them behind and arrives in the Seoul Institute. What happens if the gang finds her, but she doesn't remember them? Will they have a new start, or will they sever their already thin relationship? On a temporary HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, SShinyEspeonn here with another story!**

 **Just for your information, my other story Agent in High School is continuing, I'm just writing another fanfiction because I feel like it.**

 **I'm trying out third person narration, tell me how it is!**

 **DISCLAIMER: The Mortal Instruments will never belong to me, but this plot does! And the OC's.**

 **I am no real author, so sorry if my grammar and/or spelling is incorrect.**

 **Without further talking, enjoy chapter one of She Died.**

Clary finished up the last Ravener demon with her seraph blade, then wiped the blade of the ichor on her pants. She then sheathed the blade and wiped her forehead. Even though she was being trained by Jace, she could hardly beat three Ravener demons on her own. Lucky there were exactly three.

When she entered the Institute, Clary noticed that there wasn't anyone around. Clary got an uneasy feeling in her stomach, but she shrugged it off. _I am pretty late, maybe they got hungry and went to Taki's_ , she thought. She then went to her room in the Institute and changed clothes to a green tank-top, black jeans, and worn out red sneakers. She stuffed her stele inside her shoes and grabbed one of her seraph blades.

Stretching, Clary made her way towards the Institute. She wanted to read more about different demons, hoping maybe it would teach her about some demons' weaknesses.

"Does she seriously think she can become a shadowhunter like us? She haven't even known about our world for more than sixteen years." Clary heard a voice say. Alec. _Are they talking about me behind my back?_

Clary decided to stay and eavesdrop on the conversation.

"Oh please. Hey, at least if she was pretty, she could still help out as bait in the Pandemonium." Isabelle.

"I still can't believe she's attempting to become a shadowhunter." Simon.

"I don't even believe that she could create runes. I mean, what kind of B.S. is that?" Jace.

Enraged Clary barged into the library, not being able to hold it in.

"So that's what you think about me? If so, why do you pretend to be my friend? My boyfriend? You think I can't do it? God, I was blind. The reason why I couldn't improve, was because you guys were holding me back. But now that I realize, I can improve! Without you guys!" Clary's eyes widened, making her look insane.

Reaching down, Clary got ahold of her stele. With swift yet precise movements, Clary drew a rune in the air that was not familiar to any of the shadowhunters at the scene. When Clary finished, the rune attached itself to the nearby wall, creating a portal.

"Ave atque vale," Clary said. And with that, Clary stepped into the portal without looking back.

And the three shadowhunters and vampire were too stunned to do anything.

 **So, how'd you like it? Tell me if it's good or not or if you like it or not. Review for me to know! Ciao~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. SShinyEspeonn here. I know that I haven't uploaded in forever, and I am so sorry for that. I truly am, and anything I do won't make up for that. Again, I am so sorry about the huge gap in the updates.**

 **DISCLAIMER: no characters from TMI belong to me, just my ideas and OC's do.**

 **Without further ado, enjoy this chapter of She Died!**

In an alleyway in Seoul, a portal opened up. It dumped a red-headed girl onto the trash-covered floor, disappearing into a swirl of nothingness.

Clary groaned, rolling onto her back.

Suddenly, all that happened in the New York Institute flashed by her mind. But not the nice things that happened there, but the horrible, dreadful things.

The slideshow of horrible memories ended when she heard a loud shriek. It didn't sound human, nor of any animal she knew of. There was only one explanation. A demon.

True to her thoughts, a Raum demon appeared, immediately spotting the weak red-headed shadowhunter.

Thinking that this is her end, Clary covered her head, shrinking into a small ball. The Raum demon slammed the little red-head's head into the wall, knocking her out.

Soon after that, two girls appeared and slayed the demon. They watched the demon fold atop itself, and revealed the unconscious shadowhunter.

 **I know this is short, but I'm currently working on the next chapter! Expect that tomorrow or the next day! Ciao~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, SShinyEspeonn here! This and a few more upcoming chapters were supposed to be in one chapter, but then I realized that that was going to be hella long, so I made it into sections!**

 **DISCLAIMER: All the stuff. I don't own TMI. If I did, I wouldn't be writing Fanfiction. I would be writing an actual book.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

{[Time Skip 6 Months Later]}

Clary, Sonia, and Koro were ready for the club. But they weren't going into the club to go clubbing, no. They were going to the club to go demon slaying.

Clary was wearing a green dress that was tight on her figure that came just above her knee. There were elegant designs etched onto the hem of the dress in forest green glitter, and she was wearing two inch black heels. Her frizzy red hair was now in defined curls, and there were white and black streaks in her hair, obviously highlights. In addition to all that, she wore eyeliner and mascara to make her eyes pop.

Sonia was wearing a red shirt and black jean shorts, with red sneakers. Her black hair was left strait, and she had no makeup on. She was never one for makeup or dressing up, anyway.

Koro, on the other hand, went way out. She wore a dress similar to Clary's, but in a deep, navy blue. And it was a bit shorter. And showed more cleavage. Koro also wore five inch black heels, and a sapphire pendant. Her also black hair was tied up in an elegant ponytail, with some curls left to frame her face. And of course, she went all out with her makeup too. Eyeliner, mascara, smoky-eyes in blue, and some red lipstick topped her off.

"Koro, you did not have to dress up so fancy. We're going to kill demons, not party," Sonia said. She clearly felt uncomfortable in the atmosphere, she was not used to a place full of sweaty bodies dancing around each other.

"For the love of Raziel, loosen up a bit! What're you, my mom?"

Clary just rolled her eyes at the bickering, and ushered the two glaring girls into the club. Sometimes, she was amazed by the fact that the two could be getting along quite well, then go at each other like wolves.

As soon as they walked in, they spotted three demons. They looked at each other, and knew what they were going to do. Split up and assassinate.

Koro went for a demon that looked like a teenager boy with blonde hair, who was wearing a gamer t-shirt and jeans.

Sonia went for a demon that looked like a teenager girl who had brown hair and wore a long dress. And no, Sonia is not a lesbian. She uses other strategies instead of seduction, which Koro and Clary uses.

Clary sauntered towards a blue haired demon. He was wearing a grey t-shirt and khaki shorts.

After a short while, the red-headed Shadowhunter was in a supply closet with the blue haired demon. The demon smiled, thinking that Clary was foolish. Clary smiled, knowing that the demon was stupid.

The demon advanced on Clary. "What's your name?" Clary asked, pretending to be interested in such a petty thing, it was a lie anyway.

"John."

Clary wanted to laugh out loud. It was pretty obvious that the name was thought up on the spot.

As soon as the demon was about to strike, Clary whispered, "Oh seraphic beings, I summon thee, fire."

There was a flash, and then two human-like creatures appeared.

One was a girl, with red hair and darker red eyes. She was wearing a red dress, and her hair was in a high ponytail. The other one was a boy, with shaggy red hair and lighter red eyes. He wore a black t-shirt and a pair of red jeans.

"You called us, Clary?" the girl asked eagerly. "Another demon to slay?"

"Yes, Fia. We know you're excited. And Haydn, try not to burn anything." The said girl rolled her eyes, and the boy shuffled his feet.

"What the… What are you?" the demon asked.

Clary rolled her eyes. But to be honest, she didn't know what she was either.

{[Flashback]}

 _{[Dream]}_

 _Clary awoke in a dark room. She was sitting on a wooden chair. She knew this wasn't her room._

 _Looking around, she saw a white haired boy sitting on a chair across from her._

" _Where is this place?" she asked._

" _This is your mind. I'm your brother, Sebastian. I died, and had the ability to go into someone's mind. I chose yours, to help you. You know, about the extra angel blood in you."_

 _She knew about that part. She didn't know a lot about her past, but she did remember that she had extra angel blood in her. That's why she had the ability to create runes._

" _You know the creating runes thing you do? That's not all of it. Soon, you'll be able to summon elemental spirits to help you," Sebastian said._

" _Why are you telling me this?"_

" _Just wanted to help you out."_

" _Oh, okay."_

" _You should go back to your world."_

" _How do I do that?"_

" _I don't know, this is your body, not mine. Though I think you're sleeping in the real world. Wake up."_

 _{[Reality]}_

 _Clary awoke in her bed. She knew she had new powers know. Just how would she use them?_

{[End of Flashback]}

Clary came back from the flashback when she heard a shriek. Her spirits and the demon were all gone. They did good work.

She came out of the supply closet and met up with her friends outside.

Koro looked at Clary and started complaining. "It's not fair, how come you don't get a drop of ichor on you and I'm pretty much soaked in it? Sonia doesn't get that dirtied up either."

Sonia just rolled her eyes. "Clary has her spirits to help her, and I am skilled in the art of doing things without leaving any evidence."

Koro just mumbled incoherent things as they started walking back to the Institute.

Just the three of them. Best friends. Maybe even forever.

 **So, did you enjoy it? Hope you did.**

 **Fun fact: I actually finished this yesterday, right after finishing the super short chapter. But I remembered what I said, and thought it would be weird if I uploaded it then.**

 **Anyways, Ciao~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, SShinyEspeonn, back again with another chapter! I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner, I went on vacation.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own TMI, nor will that ever happen. It's called reality. Depressing.**

 **Oh, yeah. I'm going to add a few Korean words in this chapter. So if there are any asterisks next to a word, it means that the meaning of the word will be there at the end of the chapter.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy Chapter 4 of "She Died"!**

{[Time Skip 18 Months Later]}

It was the morning, and Clary was not ready to wake up at all. She knew she had to, but c'mon. She didn't understand why she couldn't sleep in for a few more hours.

"Clary, you lazy bum. Wake up! Remember, Sue said that we were going to have guests today, and that they were going to stay for a few weeks because the Clave ordered them to for whatever reason!" Koro yelled from downstairs, making Clary bolt right up. _Oh yeah, the guests. Sue is going to murder me if I don't get off my ass._

So Clary reluctantly woke up and went to clean herself. After brushing her teeth and showering, changing into a green t-shirt and black jeans, she tidied up her room just in case the guests ever had any reason to come in, making sure to hide all of her sketchbooks.

She then went outside to help clean up the whole Institute and make food. All for the guests.

When she first came to the Institute, Sue, Koro, and Sonia were very hospitable. Clary found out that they were hospitable to all guests, but when they found out Clary was going to be staying in the Institute, Sue immediately became stricter and Koro and Sonia became very friendly instead of being just super nice like they were.

Suddenly, breaking Clary out of her reverie, the doorbell rang.

Sue looked up. "They must be the guests. Clary, greet them. Koro, Sonia, help me clean up."

Koro just grumbled. "Um-ma*! You always let Clary open the door for any visitors! Why can't I greet them for once?"

Sue just rolled her eyes, brushing her short black hair out of her dark brown eyes. "Clary is less sassy than you, Koro. Now finish cleaning up, I'm going to check up on the food."

Clary took this as a cue to leave the two girls to greet the guests.

She hurried to the front door. Smoothing out her shirt, she opened the door to greet the guests.

When she opened the door, there was a blonde haired boy, a raven haired boy, and a raven haired girl. The two raven haired Shadowhunters looked like there were siblings. But they all had one thing in common. They were gawking at Clary like she had grown two heads.

"Um… An-nyung-ha-sae-yo**," Clary muttered, accustomed to the way Sue always greeted guests.

The raven haired girl stopped gawking at her to look at Clary questioningly. "Oh, yeah, that means hello in Korean."

The blonde haired boy stopped gawking to say, "Clary?"

The said girl blinked twice. "How do you know my name? I don't remember seeing you three anywhere."

Raven haired boy blinked, this time. "What do you mean you don't remember us? Are you playing a joke on us?"

"Um, I don't remember a lot of things that happened before I came here. Sue said that I was hit in the head by a Raum demon." Clary stopped her mumbling. "Oh, yeah. Come on in, we have food if any of you are hungry. Sue made kim-bab***, dwen-jang-gook****, and other really good food. Korean food tastes really good, especially when Sue makes them."

Soon, the four Shadowhunters arrived at the dining room, where Sue, Koro, and Sonia were sitting.

"Oh, this is Sue, that's Koro, and the other one is Sonia. Sue, Koro, Sonia, this is… Um… I haven't caught your names," Clary said.

The blonde boy and black haired girl looked bewildered, while the black haired boy managed to spit out, "The blonde is Jace, she's Isabelle, and I'm Alec… Isabelle's my sister."

Clary nodded, then went down and sat next to Sonia.

The rest of the lunch went pretty swimmingly, except for the fact that the three guests were still gawking at Clary, and Clary had no idea what was going on.

After the delicious lunch, the trio went to a room where they started discussing about what the hell was going on.

"That is definitely Clary," Isabelle started. "But how come she doesn't remember us?"

Alec, reminiscing what Clary said previously, said, "Clary did say that she was hit by a Raum demon in the head. Maybe she has amnesia."

Jace's face lit up, showing that he had an idea. "Then we could become her friends again, and then she'll come back to New York with us!"

Isabelle frowned. "Isn't that lying to her?"

Jace shook his head, not even thinking about his idea that way. "It'll definitely work."

So that was how Jace, Alec, and Isabelle got their plan on taking back Clary.

 **So… Did you like it?**

 **Korean Words:**

 **Um-ma: Mom**

 **An-nyung-ha-sae-yo: Hello (formally)**

 **Kim-bab and Dwen-jang-gook: Korean foods.**

 **Anyways, Ciao~!**


	5. Author's Note: SORRY!

**I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING IN FREAKING FOREVER!**

 **With back to school, it's been hard getting used to this again.**

 **BUT!**

 **I promise that I will post new chapters soon.**

 **Just…**

 **I AM SO SORRY!**

 **I feel like the worst author ever.**

 **And you probably thought this was an update and was excited.**

 **But it's just an author's note.**

 **I AM SUPER DUPER ULTRA SORRY!**

 **Here. A virtual unicorn, cookies, rainbows, and hugs. I apologize.**

 **CIAO!**


	6. NEWS: Author's Note

**Me: I have good news and bad news. Which one do you want to hear first?**

 **Clary: The bad news first, and then good news to cheer us up.**

 **Jace: I disagree.**

 **Me: Well, you guys don't have a say in this because I'm going to spit out the good news and then the bad news.**

 **Jace: HA!**

 **Clary: Grr...**

 **Me: NOPE! YOU GUYS ARE NOT FIGTHING AGAIN!**

 **Clary: Okay!**

 **Jace: Ugh, fine.**

 **Me: Okay, so the good news is that I am having a new kind of author's note thing. As you can see.**

 **Jace: So now we exist outside of this woman's crazy ideas!**

 **Me: Let's ignore what Jace said. Shall we? We shall. The bad news is that this story will be on hiatus.**

 **Clary: NOT A PERMANENT ONE! I MADE SURE OF THAT!**

 **Me: Yes, you did. This story will continue when I finish the other story I am working on.**

 **Jace: Yup! And that one is pretty awesome. Clary's a bada-**

 **Me: YOU WILL NOT SPOIL THE STORY! Ciao!**


End file.
